Han AryxBomb
CWA Edit 3.png|My Jedi knight gear CWA Edit 5.png|My Sith acolyte gear CWA EDIT.png|My exile Jedi gear Introduction. Han AryxBomb was born in 30 BBY on Felucia. His father was a Jedi master that died a year before Han was born in 31 BBY. Han went through many adventures. Han started out as a Jedi, turned Sith and then became an Exile Jedi before he and his brother Jaden died. Han's best friend Kanan Jarrus would become one of the most successful Jedi and join the group of rebels called Lothal Rebels whom fight against the Empire. Han died on Taris in 9 ABY. Han and Jaden were killed by a imperial agent. New Republic agents say that Han and Jacen are not dead but none have succeeded to find them. UNDER SIEGE At a normal day at the temple I saw Master Windu run into the council. I had to see what was happening, anyone would. So I went and had a peak through the door. "Master, the Separatists are attacking coruscant" Says Mace Windu in a puffed voice. "Ready the Jedi and evacuate the Padawans" Says master Yoda. "WHAT, wow I must warn the others" I said quietly. I ran through the main hall pasing other fellow jedi. "Han, why are you running so fast through the hall, you will get your self in trouble" said one of my friends, Kanan. "Um, Oh I am late for a training session" I say to Kanan. "Hmm I sense that you are troubled, Panicing are you hiding something" Says Kanan. "No I am not lying" I say to kanan. "If you are lying..." "Wait let me hold you there for a second, Um I heard that the Separatists are attacking Coruscant" I whisper to Kanan. "WHAT, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME" Yells Kanan. "SHH, I don't want to attract any attention" I whisper. "Oh ok we better..." We are inturupted by a loud voice. "ALL PADAWANS FOLLOW MASTER KI-ADI-MUNDI " Yells master Plo Koon. "We better go" Says Kanan. "Wait Kanan, we should stay here and investigate" I whisper to Kanan. "No we cant we will get in huge trouble" Says Kanan. "Quickly young Jedi" Says Ki-Adi-Mundi. "Well I am going to see what's happening, oh and how can they expect us to be Jedi when we haven't seen Jedi in action" I say to Kanan. "ugh, fine but If we get caught I am going to blame you Han" Says Kanan. We follow the group of Jedi heading out of the temple... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ UNDER SIEGE PART 2 So me and Kanan are now out of the temple. We run behind a pillar and have a look. The Jedi are all following Master Windu. Then suddenly a deep voice in the distance tells me to leave the jedi order. "What the, um did you hear that Kanan" I Say to Kanan. "What no I didn't hear anything, why" Says Kanan. "It was like a deep voice telling me to leave the order" I Say to kanan. "Han, I always knew you were crazy" Says Kanan. "No I am not lying" I yell. "Calm down Han I was just joking" Whispers Kanan. I storm off by myself into the temple. Kanan follows. "HAN, WAIT" Yells Kanan. I am now in the Jedi headquarters laying on my bed forcing my saber in the air. "Maybe the figure was right, MAYBE I SHOULD LEAVE" I say to my self. "The Jedi don't care about anyone but themselves" I say. "HAN, what are you doing" Says Kanan. "Nothing really" I say to Kanan in a mean voice. I then jump up, catch my Lightsaber and point it at Kanan's throat. "What are you doing" Questions Kanan. "I AM LEAVING THIS MESSED UP JEDI ORDER" I yell at kanan. "NO, HAN WAKE UP IT WAS JUST A VOICE" Yells Kanan. "If you want to go then you will have to go through me!" Yells Kanan. "Back up NOW Kanan Jarrus" I say. We both run at each other with our sabers in front. We clash our sabers together, battling through the main hall. "Han, stop" Yells Kanan. I knock Kanan on the ground leaving him unconscious. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ A NEW THREAT I run out of the temple and down into the underworld. I am passing bounty hunters everywhere I go. I run into an abandoned warehouse and I see a group of black sun members. "Hey kid your in the wrong place" Says a black sun thug. "No I came to the right place, anyway I am looking for some smugglers to take me to Felucia illegaly" I say to the thugs. "Why illegally" Says one of the thugs. "Because I am a renegade Jedi" I say to the thugs. "Ok we will take you, for a price, you give us the crystal of your saber" Says the thug. I hold my hand up and choke the thug. "You will bring me to Felucia, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" I yell to the thugs. "Ok just let me go" Screams the thug. They tell me to go into the back of their ship. We are now at Felucia. "Ok now get off our ship" Says the thug. They leave the planet in a matter of seconds. I am searching through the deep jungle of Felucia looking for some food. "There is nothing on this planet except for trees and plants" I say to myself. At the moment I was looking for a cave or an abandoned Republic\Separatist base to sleep for the night. It was getting dark and I was in the middle of the jungle when I saw a highslinger assassin droid wandering around. I quietly drew my Lightsaber and jumped out of the jungle crossing my saber with its viroblade. It suddenly knocks me back and spins his body around shooting in all directions. I block its attack, jump up and cut the arms of the droid off. When the droid was on the ground I saw a hologram in its hand. I picked it up and turned it on. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- A NEW THREAT PART 2 The hologram had some sort of temple on it. I had a closer look and it said that it was a Sith temple at Umbara. "Where is this sith temple" I say to my self. I see a Separatist war frigate fly over head being followed by tri-fighters. "What the, I must see where they are going" I say to myself. I start to run through the jungle in the direction where the tri-fighters were going. I run into a open space of land. "It looks like a landing spot for the separatists" I say. Suddenly a pureblood pulls me into a cave. "Who are you" I say to the pureblood. "I am the one who told you to leave the order" Whispers the pureblood. I look at the Sith lord and see his Lightsaber. "I see you are a Sith, I am a renegade Jedi" I say to the Sith lord. "That is why I got you in this cave, to tell you to join the remains of the Sith empire" Says the Sith lord. "I accept your offer, I will join the Sith" I say to the Sith lord. "Very good, now follow me young Alcoyte" Says the Sith lord. We go on a ship and we head off to a planet in the far Outer Rim. We arrive at Umbara. "Why are we at Umbara" I ask the Sith. "To test your skills at the temple" Says the Sith lord. We go to the entrance of the temple. The temple looks like the temple in the hologram but all broken and old. I walk up to the door and see a strange type of slot for some sort of device. "Move over" says the Sith lord. He puts a pyramid shaped Sith holocron into the slot and activates the door. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- THE TRIALS BEGIN We walk into the temple and see the remains of the damaged lava infested ruins. "So this is your temple" I say to the Sith agent. "Yes, this is where all the other Alcoytes are trained to become Sith agents for Darth Sidious" Says the Sith agent. We walk into a room with a big throne in the center. There is a Sith sitting on the throne watching my every movement. "Lord Sidious, here is our latest Sith Alcoyte I have brought to the dark side" Says the Sith agent. "Good job Ek'nor, you have proven yourself". Says Darth Sidious in a deep voice. "Leave us now Ek'nor, me and this Alcoyte have some talking to do" Says Darth Sidious. "Yes my lord" Says the Sith agent. The agent walks out of the throne room and closes the door. Darth Sidious stands up and walks over to me. "So you were a Jedi, now you are a Sith" Says Darth Sidious. "I am going to make you be trained by Ek'nor himself" Says Darth Sidious.I look at Darth Sidious and he looks at me. "When will I start my training" I say to Darth Sidious. "You will start tomorrow, and here is your Lightsaber" Says Darth Sidious. I look at my lightsaber. The hilt is a bit scratched and the crystal is unstable. "Now go and introduce your self to the other Alcoytes" Says Darth Sidious. "Yes my lord" I say to Darth Sidious. I walk into the halls of the temple and suddenly a Alcoyte by the name of Jaden walks up to me and picks me up by the neck. "This is my domain, DO YOU UNDERSTAND" Says Jaden in a loud voice. "Let me go NOW" I yell at Jaden. I force repulse out of Jaden's grip. "What, how did you learn that" Questions Jaden. "From my brother" I say to Jaden. "Whatever, just remember that I am the main one in this temple, I am going to become Darth Sidious's apprentice" Yells Jaden. We both walk away in different directions. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- THE TRIALS BEGIN PART 2 After four days of pain, blood and sweat I have finally finished my training. "Now for your final challenge, my young apprentice" Says Darth Sidious. "What is my final task my lord" I say to Darth Sidious. "Your final task is to over throw Jaden himself in a fight to the death" Says Darth Sidious. "Yes my lord" I say to Darth Sidious. I walk through the hall of the temple, people looking at me and glaring. "Here is the contestant that will fight Jaden in a one on one fight to the death, Han AryxBomb" Yells a Sith overseer. As I am walking into the arena a Alcoyte comes up to me and holds the scruff of my robe. "Good luck, you will need it when Jaden beats you" Says an Alcoyte in a mean voice. I walk into the arena annoyed of the mean Alcoytes in this temple. Now to see if I can beat Jaden. "LET THE FIGHT BEGIN" Says the overseer. Jaden grins at me like he has a plan ready to make me lose. I draw my viroblade and stare in to the eyes of Jaden. We charge at each other swinging our blades all around. We clash our blades together. "This will be the last time you see the light of day" Says Jaden in a mean voice. I knock Jaden to the ground with my blade held high ready to kill him. Something in my mind is saying "don't do it". "Please, don't kill me" Says jaden. "What are you doing, KILL HIM" Says Darth Sidious. "No, I am not going to kill him" I yell to Darth Sidious. I help Jaden stand up. "What, no this is not what was supposed to happen, YOU ARE NOW EXILED FROM THE ORDER, BOTH OF YOU" Says Darth Sidious. The overseer takes me and Jaden to his ship. He throws us into the back of his ship and Starts the ship. "Thanks for not killing me" Says Jaden. Suddenly our ship is hit by another gunfire. "What are we going to do Han" Says Jaden. "I have no idea" I say to Jaden. We are knock out by the crash of us landing on a planet. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- EXILED ON FELUCIA "What happened, where are we" Questions Jaden. I look outside of the window and see a jungle like terrain, then I see Rancors and overhead I see Separatist ships. "We are at Felucia" I say to Jaden. We step outside of the crashed vessel and see that the pilot is dead. "Well I am glad we don't have to worry about him anymore" Says Jaden. MORE TO COME! Category:Male Characters Category:The Unyielding Category:Member Category:The Liberator Category:Weapon Master Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Force Sensitive Category:Humans Category:Class Rank:Drifter Category:Class Rank:Apprentice Category:Class Rank:Adept Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Category:Sith Category:Exile Category:New Republic Category:Republic Category:Squads Category:Experienced Player Category:Class Rank:Acolyte Category:Class Rank:Minion Category:Class Rank:Padawan Category:Class Rank:Initiate